As I Fall
by Random-Humour-Is-My-Friend
Summary: Somethings about to change Jane and Jesters life forever. Romance. Rated M for a future sex scene, some violence and a scene I can't really tell you about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm working hard on my writers block to continue the other stories I have going on but I think this story is a MUST to be published as every time I come on fanfiction on the JatD archive I see updates of Jane/Gunther and if they are Jester/Jane they are chapter stories that take forever to update. I think because this show doesn't run anymore people are just giving up or forgetting about it. I watched it when I was 13 and I still watch it. So here's a story for you J/J shippers who are probably going insane without new ones! It will be a chapter story as I have written this a while ago and will update when I can. I'm moving houses right now so I will do what I can. Oh and yes, there is sex in this so if you're under 15, go now before I corrupt your minds, if you're already ****corrupted, please read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JatD, if I did I wouldn't of stopped at one season. **

* * *

Chapter One: Walking disaster

Tonight was like any other night as the staff of Kippernium sat comfortably eating there dinner. Pepper of course chatting away about everything and anything, Smithy shyly taking a piece of bread, Rake listening intently to Pepper and Jester lost in thought. Jane wasn't anywhere to be seen tonight. Probably training they all thought.

"And I swear I saw Gunther with that lady friend he has mentioned a few times today", Pepper says as she finishes her rant.

"That poor girl", Jester answers, resting his head in his hand.

Everyone laughs at his joke.

"I wonder where Jane is", Rake says breaking the subject, "It's not like her to be this late to dinner".

"She's probably really busy Rake", Pepper says smiling, "She's almost a full knight you know"!

Rake smiles and nods, "Yes, you're right".

But in fact she wasn't right, well not completely. Jane was busy but not doing her knightly duties. She was with her mother.

"Jane I've told you time and time again not to wear clothes like that".

Jane sighs, staring out the window. "I know mother, but I like it. It's not like they're dirty clothes".

"Huh"! Her mother scoffs, "Of course they are, I haven't got a daughter, I have a disgrace of a want to be son".

Jane tries to ignore the pain in her chest. "Mother, I still am a girl, I like girly things, I just do not like what YOU like".

Jane's mother frowns. "Than why are you not married? You are 16! And no man has ever been interested in you"!

Jane rolls her eyes. "So"?

"Well, doesn't that tell you that you're ugly? Pathetic even"?

"Why do you treat me this way, why do you hate me"?

"I don't hate you Jane, I just wish you where different".

"Well, I am", Jane turns around and looks at her mother, "But not the kind of different you think I am. I do bathe, I do like perfume, I do like boys and I am a girl"!

"Do not talk to me like that'!

Jane frowns. "And why not? All my life you've treated me badly. As a child you hit me. And I never told anyone. Why would I want to we a knight huh? Why would I want to fight and beat a dummy up"?

Janes mother crosses her arms.

"Because I had to do something! I was not good at anything you made me do. If I messed up you would slap me. I had to do something physically draining to ignore the pain you caused"!

Jane's mother slaps her and Jane just puts her head down.

"Do not ever talk to your mother this way again Jane".

Jane frowns and runs out of the room. This was a ritual for her and her mother. Hiding behind a fake smile they did, every day for as long as Jane could remember.

She stops running and breathes, trying to avoid tears and then proceeds towards the kitchen.

"Hi, sorry I'm late", she sits down smiling slightly.

Jester gives her a reassuring smile. "Never you mind. You're busy. We all have those days".

Jane nods and crosses her arms.

"You hungry"? Pepper asks, offering her a plate. Jane shakes her head. "No thank you. Not tonight".

Jester puts his hand on her shoulders. "Are you alright"?

Jane nods and looks down. Everyone looks on concerned for her.

"Are you sure"?

Jane shakes her head. "No".

Jester stands up and motions for her to follow him. Jane gets up and does. They both reach a quiet area.

"What's wrong Jane"?

Jane just shrugs. "Stressed I guess".

"Well, that's to be expected". He smiles softly at her.

"Yes heh".

Jester frowns and tilts her head up. "What happened to your face"?

Jane gives a questioning look. "What do you mean"?

"It looks bruised".

"Oh, that, an accident today with the practice dummy, stupid really".

Jester laughs. "Oh, do not be silly. I do stupider things all the time".

Jane laughs. "I suppose you do".

"So are you sure you are okay"?

Jane softly smiles and nods. "Yes, I'm okay".

"Alright, well if you need to talk or vent you know who to come to".

Jane nods her head. "Thank you".

They both return to the table, Jane still looking a little down.

"JANE"!

They all jump and look at the screamer. It was Jane's Mother who was coming over to the table.

"How dare you run off like that".

Jane rests her head on the table groaning.

"I was not finished talking to you".

"Mother, please, I am tired of this. Just go to bed or something".

The group of friends look on surprised.

"No, I am still not finished with our discussion".

Jane stands up angrily. "Look mother, I don't care if I ever get married, No one will want to anyway, you said so yourself! Now go away"!

Everyone gasps, shocked as to what Jane had to say.

Janes mother grumbles and goes to walk away, before she does she looks her dead in the eyes, "You're a walking disaster Jane", and she walks away.

Jane sighs and sits back down. "Sorry about that".

"Why are you sorry"? Pepper asks, "She was the one that is in the wrong".

"You're none of what she said Jane", Jester says putting his hand on her shoulder.

Jane looks down and shakes her head. "No, I am". She wipes away a tear that had fallen and tries to keep herself stable.

Jester rubs her back. "You're not Jane".

"Yes I am okay"? She looks up, now letting tears fall. "I-I'm nothing! I will n-never find anyone. Not that I care, but the w-world does. People are judgmental, hurtful people. I should know! I d-don't care if I'm alone my whole life or whatever but e-everyone else does. I may be a knight very soon b-but I'm still female and being female hurts!" She puts her head in her hands and rests on the table crying.

Jester gets closer and rubs her back and caresses her hair. "It's okay Jane, shh now".

"I've never seen her like this", Pepper says worried for her friend.

"Me neither", Jester answers, still rubbing her back.

Jane sits up again. "I thought being the first girl knight would make me somebody. But nothing has changed, I'm still picked on by Gunther, my mother still hates me and I still feel so sad". She cries more. "And now I'm being an idiot and crying in front of everyone"!

Jester pulls her on to his shoulder caressing her hair. "You're not an idiot Jane, shh, It's okay. We are not judging you".

Everyone nods in agreement, concern on each face.

"Everyone cries Jane, even me".

Jane sits up and wipes away tears.

"You do"?

He nods softly smiling.

She smiles back. "Th-thank you".

She stands up and walks away without saying a word, while everyone else watches on, then giving one another a worried expression.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote, and even though I wrote this (kinda) already I know it's not the best I've done. R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, I hate moving -.- Anyway, this chapter is a ****little... 'almost there'. You'll get it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JatD, If I did it would NOT me G rated ;)**

* * *

Jester is sitting in his room writing at his desk. He couldn't sleep and he knew there was no point lying in bed staring at the ceiling when he had every opportunity to write a new ballad for the king.

He sighs. "And yet, nothing".

He rests his head on the desk frustrated. "Why am I struggling so much lately"?

He sits up, tapping his fingers, staring at the wall desperately trying to find words to print. "Argh"!

Sitting back on his chair he exhales, blowing a bit of hair away from his eyes. "I need a hair cut", he says to himself.

Suddenly, there's a knock at his door that makes his jump slightly looking over to the sound. He tilts his head questioningly as he things as to who could be up this late. Standing he puts his hat back on and opens his door. It's Jane.

"Oh hello".

She smiles softly at him. "Hi, Is it alright if I come in".

He looks back at his room, "Uh, it's a little messy, but sure". He steps to the side letting her in then closing the door after her.

So what are you doing up so late this evening"? He walks around the room picking up some mess and throwing it in his chest at the end of his bed.

"Couldn't sleep". Jane looks around at some art work on his walls. "Did you paint these"?

Jester scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah heh".

She smiles. "They are really good"!

Jester laughs. "Gee, thanks"!

"You really are artistic aren't you"?

He nods a shy nod and sits back down at his desk, with the chair turned around.

"Well, not tonight I'm afraid. I'm really stuck on this balled".

Jane walks over and looks at his paper. It's blank. "What balled"?

"Exactly"! he says laughing.

Jane giggles. "Just give it time I suppose".

He shakes his head. "I've given it enough time. I need some inspiration".

Jane sits down on his bed and thinks. "Well, what inspires you".

He thinks for a moment, tilting his head, staring at her. "Well... you do sometimes".

Jane looks down smiling. "Oh"?

He smiles at her gently. "Yeah heh".

"I guess I would have to sometimes, you write a lot about a girl and her dragon". She gives him a cheeky smile and Jester laughs.

"You bet"!

She sighs. "I wish I had your talent".

Jester frowns slightly and walks over towards her taking a seat beside her. "Why"?

Jane shrugs. "you are like that missing puzzle people always seem to lose".

He gives her a confused look. "A puzzle? Hey look just because I dress like one", He snickers.

Jane laughs. "No, I mean, you're always that one person we all need".

Jester thinks for a moment, leaning against his knees with his chin in his hands. "I suppose, but I am the Jester, and royal messenger. It's to be expected".

Jane shakes her head. "No, I mean..." She pauses and stares at the wall trying to find the right words. "I mean you're always that one boy who anyone and everyone can turn to and need. You're not just good at singing, dancing, writing, juggling, painting and all those things but you're just a good person in general".

Jester looks at her smiling softly. "Thank you Jane I actually needed that tonight".

She frowns. "Are you not feeling very happy"?

He shakes his head. "A little down yes, not feeling very confident within myself".

"Would you like a hug"?

Jester laughs and nods. "A hug would be lovely".

Jane smiles and hugs him gently. "Better"?

"Yes actually haha"!

The night goes quiet as the two stare ahead at the wall.

"So, uh, I have a kind of awkward question to ask you", Jane says, still staring at the wall.

Jester looks at her questioningly. "Alright..."

Jane holds her breath and closes her eyes. "Would you mind if I stayed here the night"?

He looks at her amazed, "Uh, I wouldn't mind but uh, why"?

Jane looks at him sadly. "I just want some company is all, and I feel most comfortable with you".

He nods his head, "a-alright, uh, in the bed with me, or would you like to me to sleep on the floor"?

Jane laughs, "Do not be silly! You'll freeze on the floor. In the bed with me, i-if that's okay"?

Jester looks a little anxious but smiles nervously nodding his head. "Yeah, it's okay. Shall we? It is late".

"y-yes, we shall".

Jester stands up and walks to one side of his bed, pulling the covers down. "I will sleep on this side, and you on the other".

"Alright", Jane answers, pulling the covers along with him.

Jester climbs into the bed, followed by Jane. The covers over them both but not yet laying down. Jester grabs the bright candle next to his bed and blows it out. The darkness sweeps over them with the slight flicker of the fireplace ahead of the bed.

Both laying down they stare at the ceiling.

"Jester"?

"Hmm"?

"Am I really an inspiration for your ballads"?

Jester turns around on his side looking at her. "Yeah you are Jane".

Jane smiles. "You're an inspiration to me too. Without you I wouldn't be who I am today".

Jester gets closer to Jane enough so they can whisper instead of speaking, incase of waking others.

"I'm glad I did what I did".

Jane smiles softly turning her head at him. "Can you do something for me"?

Jester nods, "Anything".

Jane exhales nervously and closes her eyes. "Can you... can you k-kiss me"? She opens her eyes and looks at him.

Jesters mouth drops a little. "A kiss? Like, on the lips"?

"Yes, I have never been kissed and having you as my first would really mean a lot to me".

Jester gulps silently and moves closer to her. "o-okay".

He gently places his hand on her hip and pulls her towards him, he leans in gently, kissing her softly. The kiss lasts a few seconds then he moves away slowly. "Um, I hope that was okay, heh".

Jane takes a deep breath amazed at the softness of his lips. "I really liked it".

Jesters hand is still on her hips. "I- I can do it again"?

"Only, only if you want to".

Jester leans in again, kissing her deeply. Jane moans softly and reaches her arms around his neck kissing back. Jester did not want to stop, he kissed her more passionately, expressing so much that he was too frightened to ever express. His lips move with Jane's, his hands stroking her waist in a rhythmic pattern with Jane's hands that where caressing his neck. Jane reaches her hand to his hat and removes it so she can run her fingers through his hair. He enjoys this and moans softly into the kiss.

Jane pulls him even closer to her, not wanting this to end. He takes the hint and moves his other hand to caress her cheek. The kiss grew more hungry for Jane and Jane loved it. The kiss broke just so they could get some air, there foreheads touching, eyes meeting. "I love you Jester", Jane finally says, not sure as to what his reply would be. She wasn't disappointed though with his reply.

"I love you too Jane". He kisses her again, deeper and deeper. Jane moans into his kiss again, in return he moans as well. His lips trail along her neck, still stroking her waist with his hands. Jane moans out, rubbing his back gently. "Oh god Jester, I want you".

His heart races. "I.. Want... You... Too... Jane", he says in between kisses, "I...have...for... so... long".

Janes back arches as he kisses down towards her breasts, stroking every part of her body he could find.

Things where about to get pretty erotic when theres a loud knock at Jesters door. Jester yells out softly, startled and falls of Jane. "Who the..."?

Jane straightens up and shrugs at him.

"Yes"? He asks.

"Jester, are you able to do a performance tomorrow evening for the king and queen"?

Jester runs his hands through his hair thinking. "Uh, what kind of performance Gunther"?

"How should I know"?!

Jester sighs. "Yes, yes, fine".

They hear gunther walking away groaning to himself about having to ask him.

Jester relaxes his back and looks at Jane, Jane smiles and lays back down, he joins her and pulls her into a hug.

"I suppose that ruined your mood too"?

Jane giggles and nods. "Yeah".

He kisses her forehead and holds her close. "Another night perhaps".

* * *

**A/N: Things got a bit saucy there didn't they? R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's raining, it's Sunday, so it's fanfiction day. **

**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before ;)**

* * *

Jester awoke slowly, his eyes still blurry from sleep. He rubs his eyes gently and smiles at the events of last night. He rolls over onto his side and watches Jane. He gently strokes her face, moving her hair away from her eyes. She's still sound asleep and the hour was still very early. He stretches a bit and snuggled closer to Jane shivering. He could see from his side windows that it was snowing. He sighs. He hated snow. He hated being cold in general. Jane moans a little in her sleep and snuggles into his warm chest. Jester kisses the top of her head and wraps his arm around her tight. This woke her up. She looks up at him smiling sleepily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you".

Jane shakes her head. "Don't be sorry, it's a nice wake up call". She pecks his lips and in return he kisses her deeply.

"So, are we going to go public about this or..."?

Jane sighs. "Not yet, can we keep this a secret for a while? I'm not ashamed or anything, I just..."

"You're not ready"? He smiles softly and plays with her hair.

"Yeah, are you offended"?

Jester shakes his head. "No, I understand completely. Not a word". He uses his fingers as a zip gesture over his mouth.

She smiles at him. "Thank you".

"I am of course a brilliant actor after all", he smirks with a cheeky grin and Jane giggles. "Yes you are". She kisses him and sits up stretching.

She notices the snow and smiles. "Yes, snow! That means no training today"!

Jester sits up too. "Yes, we might all get a day off today", he laughs. "NO! I wish".

Jane rolls her eyes playfully. "You never know".

She gets out of bed, followed by Jester who makes his bed as best he can. She opens his door letting in cold, ice biting air in.

"Oh jesus christ"! Jester shouts, using his arms as a blanket. "It's bloody freezing"!

Jane giggles. "Sook"!

"Hey! I'm from Rome"!

She shakes her head smiling. "Come on, I'm sure Pepper has made porridge or something".

Jester nods and puts his hat on, following her, shivering and then closing his door.

As they walk towards the kitchen Jane goes through the rules with Jester. "Now, remember, nothing happened, we are friends".

Jester nods, trying to keep himself from freezing.

"But when we're alone it's fine, as long as we aren't out in public".

The snow falls down more heavily but the wind calms itself.

"Friends, got it", he answers, dusting snow off his hat.

They reach the entrance to the kitchen where everyone is sitting down around the fire eating porridge.

"Good morning you two", Pepper says smiling. She pours them a bowl each and hands it to them.

"Morning", they say together, taking a seat with the group.

"It's really coming down out there isn't it"? Pepper asks them sitting next to Rake cuddling closer to him.

"Yep, I don't do cold"! Jester says shivering. Jane rubs his back in an attempt to warm him up.

It works and Jester relaxes a bit. "Thanks Jane".

Sir Theodore walks in dusting himself off. "Jane, training is off today, which I gather you've guessed already".

Jane smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, I thought so. Want me to do anything else today"?

He shakes his head. "No, the King is giving you all a day off today. Even you Pepper".

Pepper glances up amazed. "Really"?

"Yes, he just wants some of the left over soup for dinner tonight so not much you need doing". He bows his head slightly and walks out.

Pepper sighs in relief. "This is such a blessing"!

They all smile at her pleased that Pepper gets a break for once.

Smithy stands up. "So what will you all be doing then"?

Jane and Jester looks at each other and smirk. "Nothing important".

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will... well, you know. **


End file.
